The Small White Flower
by ThunderPrime01
Summary: Nightmares following you in your sleep. Darkness tracking you at night. Its impossible to escape your memories. But, maybe... The right spark can destroy your demons. Sideswipe -x- OC -x- Sunstreaker


**Hi Guys! I keep listening to songs and getting new ideas!**

**So, here is yet ANOTHER idea :P**

**I do not own Transformers (sadly) but I do own my OC Dragonflame and Angelfire :)**

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Two Bots and One Spark

- Iacon Records -

Twin's were as rare as they come. Two body's sharing a split spark. Both forever connected through the bond. Having access to the other's feelings. Thoughts. Even their pain.

Just one set of the split spark sparkling's only happened once every thousand of years. But - there has never been a recording of two separate family's, each having a pair of twins of their own.

The family of Iacon - two small twin mecks.

The family of Nutria - twin femmen and meck.

Born on opposite side's of the planet. Each born for different reasons. No one would have guessed that their paths would ever cross.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Optimus - we found a signal of a ship approaching Earth's atmosphere. It's a neutral ship." Ironhide's gruff voice silenced the blaring common room faster than the loudest horn ever could. Said red van standing at the entrance, a scowl grooved into his face.

"Neutral? I thought they were all destroyed." Ratchet questioned, eyeing the large red and blue semi that stood to his feet

"Where is it landing." It was an order. Not a question. Neutral's were known for being easily re-coded into the war on which ever side found one first. If they could just get one neutral to join their side - they would have a better chance of wining the war.

"Hold on," Ratchet snapped, standing up as well. His blue optics burning. "The neutral capita, Nutria was destroyed a millennia ago. There have been no reports of any neutral sightings. How do we know it's not the Dicepticons tricking our scanners.

The Prime looked at his medic and oldest friend. Then to his weapon's specialist. His two closets friends.

"We take a small party to investigate the ship. A larger group will be stationed out around. Undercover. If it is neutral's we do not want to scare them off. If they are Dicepticons we still have a fighting force to attack them." The Prime's word was final.

"Ratchet, Ironhide, and the twins will be with me in the smaller group. Just incase anyone is injured or we need some heavy lifting." Glancing all around, Optimus locked optics with each Autobot.

"Everyone else will be in the second group if we are attacked." The groups instantly divided. Determined looks shining from each face.

"Roll out."

* * *

The sound of crying engines and burning metal echoed all around the Autobot as the flaming ship barreled toward them. Optimus watched with narrowed optics. Screeching as it grew closer, the ship flew past them. Crashing into the bright golden ground. Tearing it up on either side. Bits of the thrusters falling into the destroyed ground. Hissing, the ship came to a rest a few hundred yards away from the semi and his small group.

Thick, black smoke rose high into the sky as sparks jumped all around the vesicle. Squaring his shoulder, Optimus made his way towards it. The others following close behind him.

The bot's froze when a large - grey and white meck pulled himself from the wreckage. Energon poring out of rips and gashes in his metal. His right arm hanging loosely to his side. Turning his head, the meck stepped back when his ghost white optics found the small group. A neutral. Alive. Optimus's razed an optic ridge when a smaller, yet almost identical hand pushed out of the wreckage. Catching the larger mecks attention, he locked his free hand with the other and heaved the bot out. Optimus took a slow step back when the bot stumbled next to the larger meck.

It was a femmen that looked identical to the towering meck next to her but her grey was lighter than his. Her white optics flickering in pain. Slipping an arm around her shoulders, the large meck glared at Optimus and his team.

"Who are you?" The femmen asked, smiling gently despite the pain that pooled in her optics. Her form was damaged everywhere, energon rolling down her metal, pooling at her feet.

"We are the Autobots. And we are going to help you."

* * *

- Ratchet's POV -

"What is your name?" I questioned the large meck who stood behind me. Watching me repair his companion.

"Dragonflame." The gruff voice answered before a white hand grasped the femmen's shoulder. "My twin, Angelfire." I froze all over before looking at the meck. His white optics watching his sister with love.

"Twins? Split spark?" I stuttered out, my processor freezing. Dragonflame looked at me - or rather _down _at me.

"Yes. We are unable to have sparkmate's because our spark's are split between us." I suppressed a shiver before continuing repairing Angelfire.

"How much do you know about twins?" The large meck questioned, standing next to the smaller femmen's helm. His white optics flicking to me.

"Only that they have a split spark, making them bonded to each other." Dragonflame's lips turned up just the slightest in a smirk before it vanished.

"There is much more. If the twins are of the same gender, if one loves someone - so does the other. But with my sister and myself it does not apply to us. Thank Primus. But - the down side is that she is destined to fall for two mecks." Dragonflame's voice darkened with rage on the last sentence. His optics darkening.

Stepping aside so I could continue - the large meck sat down on the birth next to it. Large frame blocking out the window at the end of the medical bay.

The large room slowly lapsed into silence.

* * *

- Angelfire's POV -

Everything was dark. My whole frame was numb. My audio's ringing. My processor fuzzy.

"She should be waking up now." A voice sounded from far away before light pooled into my sight. A groan slipping past my lips before my optics focused on what was around me. My spark jumped to life before I shot up, air rushing from my vents.

"Hey, take it easy." A smooth voice purred to my right before everything slowly pooled into my vision.

I was in what looked like a medical bay. The sun's light poring into the room in a warm ray. My brother towered over me at my left shoulder. Worry and happiness warming my chest through our bond, despite his face being emotionless.

A meck with white plating and two red crosses on his shoulder's stood at my feet, a wrench resting in his right hand at his red plated hip. His blue optics stood out against his face. Narrowed just the slightest.

Two mecks stood to my right. One a bright blood-red, black helm and hands. A smile shone from his white face, his sky blue optics shining.

The other looked a lot like the red meck, except his metal paint was a deep gold. Side head fins carved into a point at the top. A smirk glowing from his white face as bright blue optics glowed with mirth.

My spark jerked inside my chest as my gaze explored the two mecks, heat flooding into my cheeks.

"What's your names?" I questioned before blinking in embarrassment. Most Dicepticons and Autobot's my brother and I have encountered never tell us their name. Just gives a snappy comment before threatening us away. "That is, if you want to tell me."

The red meck smirked before extending his hand. Sky blue optics laughing. "Name's Sideswipe." Giving my own shy smile, I slipped my white hand into his jet black. His grip was gentle but firm.

The golden meck lightly elbowed Sideswipe before grasping the same hand, a devious smile shining from his face.

"My name is Sunstreaker." My spark jolted forward when he razed the back of my hands to his lips. His bright blue optics staying locked onto mine.

"Angelfire..." I whispered, slightly stunned. A large hand clasped my shoulder before my back was pulled against a stiff chest. Dragonflame's growl vibrating through my spine.

"Thank you." He snapped out, rage and protection slamming into me from the bond. :I want you to stay by my side at all times.: He added in a growl, a shy smile shining from my lips as I looked up at him. My brother's ghost white optics were a dark grey. His gazed glued onto the two mecks in a glare that could melt Cybertron.

"How about we show you around!" The red Autobot asked before the white bot jammed his shoulder into his other. "Uh, I mean show the two of you around!" Sideswipe quickly added. A light red color fogging across his cheeks.

Smiling at the mecks, I turned my gaze to my stoned face brother. :Please? Please?: I begged over our bond, causing my twin to finally look at me. My smile grew when his face slacked before glowing with a soft smile. "Alright." He finalized, nodding his grey helmed head. :But stay next to me.:

"Will do, caption!" I cheered, tightly hugging Dragonflame around the waist. :And thank you.: I mentally added.

* * *

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe led us out of the medic, who informed me his name is Ratchet, repair bay. My brother and I watched them with questioning gazes. They claimed to be twins- yet they don't seem to have many things 'twin like' about the two of them. At lest, not like Dragonflame and I. They did act like siblings. Joking and shoving each other.

Watching them reminded me of Nutria. How friends and brothers used to run through the streets like that. Laughing whole heartedly. Light pain filled my spark at the memories. I blinked when Dragonflame grasped my hand. Giving it a slight squeeze.

"Where does everyone recharge?" My towering brother asked, helping push my memories away. The twins stopped and looked at us. Identical smiles pulling at their lips. My processor sparked just the slightest at their grins. Heat fogging through my cheeks.

"In the south side. Near the back." Sunstreaker answered, beckoning us down a large hallway. The walk was silent, my processor slowly falling back into the dark memories.

* * *

**Yes,**

**No,**

**Maybe so?**

**Let me know!**

**~TP01~**


End file.
